


Isaac And The Leaves

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Hugs, M/M, Spectober 2020 (Paranatural), fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: With all the beautiful leaves on the ground, Isaac shows off while he thinks nobody is looking.
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor & Maxwell Puckett, Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Kudos: 6





	Isaac And The Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So while creating prompts for Spectober a lot of prompts got discarded. One such one was "With all the beautiful leaves on the ground, Isaac shows off while he thinks nobody is looking. Many people are actually looking." Me being me and loving Isaac I decided to take this discarded prompt and use it, especially since I already had an idea. If you haven't already go check out https://spectober.tumblr.com/ for writing and art Paranatural prompts!

Isaac looked around him, noting the clearing was empty of other humans. Good. Taking a deep breath that rustled the leaves, Isaac began to move his hands, as if he was conducting an orchestra. Slowly, the leaves around him began to float on the breeze. More and more joined until there were none on the ground. The leaves followed Isaac’s hands moving up and down and all around him. The spirits and ghosts hidden by the forest watched as the leaves formed complex patterns. The patterns told a story, a story of loneliness and anger, of hope and family. 

As the story began to wind down, so did the leaves, slowly falling back onto the ground from which they had come. As the curtain fell Isaac saw those around him, including a Max who had hidden behind the trees. With shaky steps Isaac made to run away. Before he could get far Max locked him in a gentle hug. Together, Isaac and Max stood together among the fall leaves.


End file.
